Techniques have been developed for mouse oviduct chich give consistently high-quality results with scanning and transmission electron microscopy. These techniques will be used to study the nromal (non-malignant) human oviduct. Both pre-and post-menopausal material can be obtained as a result of clinically dictated surgical procedures, which, over the contract period, would be considerabley varied as to medical history. With the cooperation of the Department of Obstitrics and Gynecology at the University of Califormia, San Francisco, we will obtain material which will allow us to clarify the nature of the epithelial surface of the various areas of the human oviduce; fimbria, ampulla and isthmus